


Anniversaries

by graytheglowinggay



Series: T'hy'la: Kirk and Spock's Grand Space Love Adventure [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anniversary, Bonding, Developing Relationship, Fal-tor-pan, Fluff and Angst, Growing Old Together, Happy Ending?, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My Beta Says It Isn't, Purple Prose, Sorry Not Sorry, old married spirk, relationship milestones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: Kirk and Spock's relationship is a beautiful thing that has been growing for decades. So many things have happened, in fact, that they can't decide which anniversary to celebrate. So, they celebrate them all.





	Anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this to my beta, Carl-de-carl, for really no reason other than the fact that she deserves the world for putting up with my wild and random ideas for fanfics.

Kirk and Spock had many days that were significant to them and their relationship, so many, in fact, that having just one anniversary didn’t seem to fit. Even choosing one wedding anniversary was a value judgment. So, there were many days that the two of them celebrated, days that had helped shape them into who they were.

The first day that happened was Confession Day. This, too, perhaps, could have been broken down even further, but choosing one day here was needed. Despite the fact that choosing a “Fell In Love Day” would have been nearly impossible, Confession Day was fairly easy to determine. Confession Day was a day just for the two of them, where they looked back on the sparks that kindled a flame.

Then, there was Sharing Day, the day when they finally told their closest friends about their relationship. This day was chosen by Spock as a median of the individual days of coming out. This is a day for friends, for celebrating those relationships perhaps even more than the romantic one that the day was supposedly for. No man is an island, but no two men are either, and Kirk and Spock would be all the poorer without their friends.

Challenge Day was there to remind them of all of the obstacles that their relationship had to go through in order to grow and blossom. It represented all of the insecurities, the fits of rage or jealousy, the missions where one or both were put in harm’s way and it appeared that they might not come back from this one. But they did, and Challenge Day reminded them just how grateful they were for each other’s presence.

Bonding Day was the first wedding anniversary. It was the remembrance of the day when a Vulcan and a Human linked their minds and hearts so irrevocably that it could not be broken. It was the day that they left secrets behind, and opened up their memories and tragedies to each other, and let the other see what was less than beautiful. It was a day of dedication and ceremony, and a day that showed that they wanted to go forward.

Enterprise Day was the second anniversary. Together on the bridge of the ship that brought them together, they reaffirmed their love in a very human way. It was a celebration of their friends, of course, but it was also a celebration of the job that they both loved almost as much as each other, and the ship that made it possible. They were husband and husband, but they were also captain and first officer, and sometimes the latter meant more.

Starfleet Day was the third anniversary. A chaotic day that brought together people from all over the galaxy, many of whom did not even know the couple that was the reason for the event. It was a celebration of the strange inner workings of their job, and the image of their marriage that was seen by the rest of the world. No one else could see the full complexities of the bond that they shared, and no day was more of a reminder than Starfleet Day.

The Day I Lost You was not a reminder of a happy day. It brought back memories of being separated by glass, of not being able to say goodbye, of Kirk being alone in his mind for the first time in decades, and Spock feeling nothing but empty blackness. It was a day that they held each other close, and reaffirmed that they were still here, that they had each other, and that no one could tear that apart ever again.

The Day You Came Back wasn’t the celebration of Spock’s fal-tor-pan. The weeks between that and the celebrated day were some of the most painful of Kirk’s life. The Day You Came Back was when the love came back. It was when Spock’s memories of the special bond that he had with Kirk revealed themselves to him, and he could remember the man he loved. Their minds yet again connected, the two of them were no longer alone.

Reconnection Day was the fourth anniversary. Already reconnected in the Vulcan way, they reconnected in the Human as well. They were, after all, a couple of both worlds. This was perhaps more a day for their loved ones than for themselves, who finally were reunited with the Spock they knew and loved as well. They were much older than they were at the other weddings, but that didn’t dampen any of the joy of that day.

Retirement Day was when they decided to finally let go of their jobs and spend the rest of their lives with each other. As much as they loved being with Starfleet, age was not kind to the working man, and eventually, it became clear that continuing work was not the best idea for either of them. So they continued their quiet private life together, most of it conducted in a medium-sized condo in San Francisco, sometimes together on Vulcan, or in some other place. What made it home was being with each other, as that was the main joy of their retirement.

Neither of them knew when The Final Goodbye would be. By definition, they couldn’t know. Kirk knew that he would probably be the first to go, biology told him as much, but the same biology that set their clocks had made Spock’s unpredictable, so perhaps they could never figure it out. Whoever would make the leap first or however it would happen, they knew that it would be the bravest thing they would have to do. It was brave for the one to go, but it was also brave for the one who was left behind, to carry on without his other half.

But with this Final Goodbye also came The Final Reunion, when the other would also make the leap across the great divide, and they would be together again. The Final Reunion could never be a certainty, but Kirk and Spock held out hope that it was. In a universe that had brought them together from across the galaxy, they knew that it would connect them in eternity, bind their souls together even more strongly than they were in life, and give them the home that they had in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, power outage, for giving me so much energy to devote to fics instead of watching YouTube or something. Thank you to my beta for reading this as soon as I sent it to her. Honestly, people, betas deserve so much credit for having to put up with us authors, am I right? They're like editors and cowriters all rolled into one supportive package.


End file.
